The Caribbean
by Krisbecca
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Pirates of the Caribbean switched roles? Random scenes with Pirates cast and characters from other movies: Harry Potter, Star Wars, Twilight eventually , James Franco also eventually . PLEASE READ & Review! its funny!
1. IMPORTANT Authors Note first

**IMPORTANT  
PLEASE READ!!**

Hey Guys!

So, we decided to write an explanation to our story or it might seem really weird…  
Okay so we're best friends and we love Pirates of the Caribbean….and all other movies listed in this.

One night we had watched Pirates and were thinking about how funny it would be if the cast switched roles. We decided to write it down, and what we thought was going to be a short random thing turned into an entire script…type thing… haha.

We put ourselves in there as "us"..i guess we're the directors.

Then we decided it would be much more funny if we added characters from the rest of our favorite movies.

We write every time we see each other, so this story is basically never-ending.

There is sort of a plot, but not really.

Also, there are scene titles in bold, and the reason there are more than one scenes in one chapter is because some scenes are really short.

So that is all.

Enjoy.

We find this funny, and we hope you do too.

xox  
Krisbecca


	2. Recasting & Wigs

**The Caribbean**

**Johnny and the Wig**

Johnny: I'm not wearing the wig!

Us: Oh yes you are!

Johnny: I don't want to I'm a celebrity!

Us: You're going to wear the wig and like it.

Johnny: No!

Us:

Us: Keira!

Johnny: Alright, alright I'll wear the wig. Just not the corset!

**Poor Orlando**

(Somebody sits on Orlando)

Donut Boy: I'm sorry I didn't see you there.

(Poor Orlando)

Us: Whoever's playing Barbossa get over here!

Orlando: It's me! I'm right here!

Us: Sorry Orlando, we didn't see you!

Orlando: Why doesn't anybody notice me?

**Geoffrey And The Dress**

Geoffrey: Does this dress make me look fat?

Commodore: Yes it does.

Us: Geoffrey we need you for the scene where Keira has to rescue you.

(Geoffrey falls and Keira goes to save him)

Keira: He's too heavy!

Geoffrey: Are you sayin' I'm fat?

Keira: Yes!

Us: Donut Boy go help her!...no you need a rescue tube not a donut…no don't eat it!... on second thought, just take your shirt off and jump in.

(Get out of the water)

(Geoffrey goes for a donut)

Us: (smack him) No you're too fat!

Fred: George, stop complaining let's just do it

(Fred and George move a couch, pick up the couch, and move it in front of our boyfriends' door.)

(Cedric on the other hand helps us to move a dresser in front of the door connecting our rooms.)

(After kissing and hugging everyone goodnight, we finally go to our rooms and go to bed…again.)


	3. Donut Boy & Fakeouts

**Donut Boy Goes On A Few Errands**

Us: Donut Boy, get us some donuts!

(Donut Boy goes and gets donuts and comes back)

Us: Donut Boy go clean our trailer!

(Donut Boy goes to clean the trailer and then comes back)

Us: Donut Boy, go feed our fish…but not donuts. We don't want a repeat of last time.

(Shows a picture of a goldfish bowl with a donut floating in it)  
(Donut Boy goes to fee the fish- but not donuts, and then comes back)

**Commodore's Fake-Out Make-Out**

Commodore: Do I have to kiss him?

Us: Yes you do.

Commodore: Fine. But if I have to kiss him then he has to wear the dress.

Geoffrey: But I don't want to wear the dress.

Us: Keira!...and Donut Boy!

Commodore and Geoffrey: What did you call him for?

Us: Because we're hungry!

(Keira and Donut Boy enter)  
(Donut Boy is holding the corset while Keira is holding a donut in each hand.)  
(Keira eats one)

Geoffrey: I wanted one!

Keira: No you're too fat!

(Donut Boy tries on the corset)


	4. Harry's Dilema & Donut Probation

**Harry's Dilema**

Harry: It's not fair! Why does Tom get to play the smart one and I have to be the stupid one?

Us: Well you see…Tom's hot, your not.

Tom: Why thank you ladies (makes advances)

Us: Donut Boy! Restrain him!

(Donut Boy restrains him with a donut)

**Donut Probation**

(Ron tries to get on Hermione's shoulders)

Hermione: He's too heavy!

Us: Ron NO DONUTS! You and Geoffrey are on donut probation!

Ron: Are you saying I'm fat?

Us: Yes we are. Donut Boy, restrain him…but not with a donut!

(Donut Boy restrains him with a rescue life tube while wearing the corset and eating a donut)


	5. Height & not knowing Names

**Hermione Is Too Short**

(Hermione is trying to reach Geoffrey so she can smack him in the face)

Hermione: I can't reach, he's too tall!

Geoffrey: No, you're just too short

Us: Donut Boy! Help her reach him.

(Donut Boy brings some big donuts for Hermione to stand on)

**He Doesn't Know His Name**

Us: Hayden…Hayden…HAYDEN... DONUT BOY!

Donut Boy: I'm sorry I forgot my name. I've always been Donut Boy ever since I was a baby.

(Flashback- shows little tiny Donut Boy in a donut house with donut flowers)

(Us- confounded look on our faces… we shake it off)

Us: Give us a massage!

(Donut Boy is too busy watching the butterflies)

Us: Hayden…Hayden…DONUT BOY!

Donut Boy: Sorry they were such pretty donuts… I mean butterflies.

Us: Just give us a massage.

Hayden's A Woman

Us: Estrella…Estrella…Estrella…Donut Boy!

Donut Boy: I thought my name was Hayden

Us: It is we just don't have anyone to play Estrella so you're going to have to do it.

Donut Boy: Am I going to be a pretty butterfly?

Us: Fine do what you want. But get those donuts out of your hand!

(Donut Boy frolics away with donuts still in hand)


	6. Keira Loves Hayden

**Keira Loves Hayden**

Keira: Do I have to make advances toward Geoffrey?

Geoffrey: What, am I too fat for you? I haven't had a donut all day.

Keira: I don't want to do this. Can I have anybody else? Anybody besides Geoffrey!

(Donut Boy passes by)

Keira: You, get over here!

Donut Boy: My name is not you, it's donut boy, or Hayden, I don't know which.

Us: Donut Boy, please come here. Play Elizabeth for this scene. Action!

Keira: "I know exactly what you mean love"

(Hayden kisses Keira passionately for now 2 minutes…5 minutes… this is getting ridiculous.)

(Hayden and Keira break apart for air)

Enter Hermione

Hermione: Why does she get to be the one to kiss him? She's a man!

Hayden: Yes but I'm playing a woman.

(Goes back to kiss Keira)


	7. Poor Orlando & Johnny The Celebrity

**Poor Orlando- Again**

Ewan: I can't believe I have to play a woman!

Orlando: At least they notice you.

(Donut Boy bumps into Orlando)

Donut Boy: Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.

Orlando: You see what I mean?

Donut Boy: Orlando…Orlando!

**Johnny The Celebrity**

(Johnny Reading the script)

Johnny: Hey! How come I'm in only one scene? I'm the biggest celebrity in Hollywood! (Keeps complaining)

Us: Shut up Johnny! Barbossa where are you?

Orlando: I'm right here!

(Donut Boy bumps into Orlando again)


	8. Johnny Again & Hagrid's Audition

**Johnny Again**

Scene where Elizabeth gets captured by Jack

Keira: "Stones and sticks love"

Johnny: You're not doing it right!

Keira: Shut up Johnny!

Geoffrey: I look pretty!

Us: No you're too fat!

**Hagrid's Audition**

Hagrid enters try-out room

Hagrid: I'm here to try out for Mr. Gibbs

Us: Hagrid, we decided not to use Mr. Gibbs

(Hagrid starts to cry)

Hagrid: What's wrong with me? Am I too fat for you?

Us: yes and you're ugly too.

Harry (in the background): I resent that!

Us: Shut up Harry!


	9. Trying to be Hot

**Harry Tries to be Hot**

Us: Alright, 5 minute break!

(Harry pours water on himself and takes his shirt off. He runs like the people in Baywatch)

Us: Harry what are you doing?

Harry: Am I hot enough for you now?

Us: No Tom's still hotter.

Harry starts to cry. Tom starts laughing. Donut Boy frolics in the background.


	10. My Little Donut

**My Little Donut**

**(Scene where Annamaria slaps Jack)**

Us: Ewan, get ready to smack Keira

Ewan: I don't want to smack such a beautiful face

Keira: Hayden help me!

Hayden: Back off she's my donut!

Keira: I am not a donut!

Hayden: Yes you are my scrumptious little Boston Crème.

Keira: Okay Hayden my love. Whatever you say.

Hayden and Keira kiss passionately…again

(This is the third time and the longest time)

(The whole cast leaves)

Ewan: Why does she like him?

Hermione: Why does he like her?

They turn, stare at each other, and then start kissing passionately.

Us: This is so wrong!


	11. Sulking

**Ron and Harry Sulking**

Ron: They called me fat.

Harry: They called me ugly.

Tom: They called me hot.

Ron and Harry: Shut up Tom!

(Tom goes off to find the ladies)

(Tom finds them)

Us: Get away! Control yourself!

Tom: No you're too hot to resist!

Us: Donut Boy, restrain him! Donut Boy? Nooo!

(We run away to hide in our trailer)

(Open door)

Us: Donut Boy what are you doing!?

Donut Boy: Just having a Boston Crème Donut.

Keira: (slaps him) I am not a donut!

Donut Boy: But I thought you were my scrumptious little Boston Crème (sad face).

Keira: Alright darling.

Donut Boy: My little Boston Crème.

(Keira- mad face)

Donut Boy: Alright, alright…my little butterfly.

Keira: I'd rather be called Boston Crème.

(Tom breaks into the trailer)

Us: Donut Boy restrain him!

(Donut boy restrains him with a Boston Crème donut)


End file.
